


Dark Streets and Neon Raincoats

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [27]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, zarlie 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Zarlie + things you said in the rainAKA Zari refuses to go outside because the outfits are atrocious
Relationships: Charlie & Nate Heywood, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dark Streets and Neon Raincoats

Charlie spun around in the deserted street, jumping into puddles, splashing water everywhere. Their neon-green, glow-in-the-dark rain boots brightened the dark cobblestones. Unfortunately, they couldn’t brighten Zari’s stormy expression. 

“Come outside!” Charlie yelled, tapping on the window of the jumpship. Behind them, John, Nate, and Sara ran around in the most atrocious raincoats Zari had ever laid eyes on. 

Shaking her head vigorously, Zari leaned back in her seat. “I’ll come outside in the rain when hell freezes over.” The team had been stuck in the temporal zone for a while as Gideon was undergoing some routine maintenance, which, for them, happened maybe once every five years. They’d been stuck on the ship for a bit without Gideon, which meant they couldn’t go on missions. Sure, they considered going by jumpship or time portal but without a fully functioning med bay, that seemed like a truly stupid idea. What Zari didn’t understand is how the legends had picked a rainy evening in Britain over going to the beach. Charlie’s knock on the door pulled Zari out of her thoughts and she quickly pushed the correct button.

“Come outside!” Charlie stood under the door, water droplets streaming from their bright yellow coat, a few stray curls peeking out from under the hood. 

Crossing her arms, Zari stood up and walked to the doorway. “My hair and clothes will get wet! Besides, I’m a warm weather person.” She eyed the water glistening in Charlie’s hair as they pushed their hood back, like little flecks of stardust. “If I want to get wet I’ll go into a swimming pool or the ocean.” 

“Counterpoint.” Charlie hopped into the jumpship and walked to the back, dislodging one of the panels. “I brought you an extra raincoat and boots.” 

Following Charlie, Zari said, “If they’re as awful as yours, I’m never putting them on.” 

“Rude, I pull these off.” They turned around, holding a sleek black raincoat and dark red boots. “Here, I figured these would be your style. C’mon, live a little! This is the only time we’re getting outside for a week! Are you really going to miss out because you’re too posh for an outfit?” 

Taking the items, Zari eyed the rest of Charlie’s clothing. “I may be too posh-” she used a British accent, causing Charlie to roll their eyes. “-but you’re too punk. You’re wearing ripped fishnets, a plaid skirt, and one of Sara’s ‘canary’ tops under there.” She sat down and switched her shoes for the boots.

“There’s no such thing as too punk, babe. Now put on that coat and let’s go!” 

After Zari put on the coat and carefully tucked her hair into the hood, she let Charlie drag her outside. There, she enjoyed messing around, shoving Nate into the large puddles, and watching Sara tackle John because he poured water in her boots. 

“Aren’t you glad I got you outside?” 

Zari turned her head. The disadvantage of such a big hood was not being able to see anything around you. “Yes. Thanks, Charlie.” Taking Charlie’s hands, she smiled.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to let you miss this, even if you love warm weather more.” 

“Out of curiosity, how many years did you live in England?” Zari smirked.

“None of your business, babe.” They leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Zari’’s lips. 

Nate took that chance to push the two of them into a giant puddle. “I win!” He shouted, dancing in front of them.

Charlie glanced at Zari, then got up, pulling her with them. “Oh, it’s ON!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second zarlie fic, what'd y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
